


A Life of Choice

by emeralddawn



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, you know it's a magic library and probably semi-sentient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeralddawn/pseuds/emeralddawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and ficlets in <i>The Librarians</i> 'verse.  Will feature Eve Baird and Flynn Carsen.</p><p>Chapter 2: When Eve and Flynn are fighting during And the Apple of Discord, the Apple breaks in half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Necessary Option

**Author's Note:**

> Story title comes from a line in _And the Loom of Fate._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Library has a strict no-nookie policy. Usually that's not a problem.

The bookshelf didn’t even tremble when Eve pushed Flynn hard against it. Flynn made the same delighted sound as he had way back in the power plant in Rome, when they were influenced by the Apple of Discord. She didn’t let memories of the past distract her, though, not when the present involved Flynn’s hand on the back of her neck and his lips against hers.

Eve took control of the kiss, twisting her fingers into the hair at the nape of Flynn’s neck; her other hand wrapped around his waist, seeking under his (way, way too many) layers for skin. He was always so put together, her Librarian, and she relished the chance to ruffle him up.

Flynn’s hands shifted in response, the one on her neck moving up to cradle her jaw, the one on her hip moving down to the crease of her ass. Eve’s questing fingers finally found warm skin, and she dipped her fingertips under the waistband of his pants while her thumb brushed over the dip of his spine. Flynn breathed out raggedly and pulled her more firmly against him. Eve drank in his moan as their hips slotted neatly together.

A sharp pain against her skull jarred her out of the kiss, and she drew back with a surprised ‘ow!’ She looked around for whatever had interrupted her. Flynn, still dazed from both the kissing and the unexpected cessation of such, merely blinked.

A hardcover book lay innocently on the ground by their feet. Eve looked up. There was a hole about big enough to fit the book on the tallest shelf. Maybe their actions had shaken the book free? Eve picked it up. 

She read the title aloud, “Celibacy: the Necessary Option.” Her lips pursed. Not an accident, then. “Wow. Subtle."

Flynn slowly turned red. “That is a complete overreaction,” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [this prompt](http://librarians-kink.livejournal.com/1228.html?thread=19148#t19148) on the Librarians kinkmeme. 
> 
> The book actually exists and can be found [here](http://www.amazon.com/CELIBACY-Necessary-ed-George-Frein/dp/B000HVTBES/ref=sr_1_65?ie=UTF8&qid=1423528371&sr=8-65&keywords=books+on+celibacy) on Amazon. There's a great line in _The Librarian: Curse of the Judas Chalice_ where Judson tells Flynn, "Think of yourself as a celibate monk." That might have influenced my choice of book. :D


	2. Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eve and Flynn are fighting during _And the Apple of Discord_ , the Apple breaks in half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also written for [a prompt](http://librarians-kink.livejournal.com/1228.html?thread=4556#t4556) on the Librarians kinkmeme. A prompt which birthed several ficlets along the same themes. This is the first.

He was barely even aware of what he was shouting at her—something about a life of magic—when she whipped him around particularly strongly. He thought he was loosing grip on her hands and the Apple between them, but just as he recognized that he felt a subtle shiver up his arms and he was crashing headfirst into a wall—but there was still half an Apple in his hand.

He turned around just in time to dodge Eve’s follow-up punch. She stepped away, her half of the Apple in her off hand as she drew her gun with her dominant. Indignation—that she would threaten him, and with a _gun_ of all things!—welled up in him and flowed out as command and magic.

“Enough!”

Eve froze, gun pointing at him but finger tellingly free from the trigger. He noticed Lamia sneaking up behind them, frozen as well with her tanto drawn. There. Much better. 

“Now why haven’t I tried that before?” Flynn said to himself, bypassing Eve and wandering up to Lamia. He ungently relieved her of her weapon. Blades were so much more elegant and personal than guns, and he could use this one far better than it’s previous owner. As an afterthought, he took the saya, too. Then he dismissed her, strolling back over to Eve.

He could see her clenching her jaw, fighting the magic that held her. Admirable but useless. Still, one of the reasons he liked her was her stubbornness.

“With all the magic I know, I could be a god,” he told her. “Taking over the world? Easy. Beyond easy. Do you know how many artifacts have that sort of power? Hah, I wouldn’t even need them.”

He pushed her outstretched arm down to her side with care, knowing how that kind of position could ache after too long. He pressed his half-Apple against the fist that contained her half-Apple. “Last chance, Eve,” he whispered in her ear. “You, me, all the magic in the world.” He pulled back to stare into her eyes, didn’t stop the smirk that pulled his lips. “What do you say, Guardian?”

She still looked furious. Not about to give up power, eh, Eve, even imaginary power.

He drew the tip of the blade along her pale neck, brushing light as a butterfly’s wing. “Well, then. Come find me when you’re worth my time.” His eyes flicked along her conservative outfit. “And bring something that shows a little skin, for once.”

—

He left her glaring after him impotently, magically paralyzed. He opened a door down the corridor and disappeared into it. The moment the door closed she could move again.

The first thing she did was aim her gun at Lamia. Lamia immediately put her hands up. Smart woman.

Eve didn’t bother going after Flynn. How dare he just _leave_ like that, no plan, alone, as if he could take care of himself. As if he didn’t run around like a half-wit clown, making shit up as he went along. Who knows where he went? And he left her frozen! Unable to follow him, unable to even track where he’d gone. But there were other things she could do, like stall the children and take out Lamia at the same time.

“I’m unarmed,” Lamia said, almost pleading. “Just let me go, we can forget today ever happened.”

“You mean when you let a little girl lay you out, and then allowed a manic nerd to disarm you? That day?” Eve taunted. “Not so powerful without your knives, are you?”

Lamia grit her teeth and said nothing.

Abruptly, Eve shifted her aim and shot Lamia in the knee. With a cry, the darker woman fell, clutching at the wound. She looked up with pain-bright eyes. “Why—?”

“Can’t have you or the kiddies following me,” Eve said. “Don’t move or I’ll shoot out your other kneecap.”

Lamia bent over her injured knee, rocking slightly but showing no inclination to leave. Satisfied, Eve tucked the half-Apple into her pants pocket and withdrew her cell phone. 

Jake picked up on the second ring. “Everything alright?”

“You should get out here. Lamia could probably use an ambulance,” Eve said.

“What?”

Eve hung up. She appraised Lamia and said, “You should wait for the baby Librarians to find you. They’re goody-two-shoes enough to actually help instead of finishing you off.” _Like they should,_ Eve implied with her contempt.

“Why don’t you?” Lamia growled.

“Like I said, distraction,” Eve said, finally stowing her gun and striding off. “And anyway, I don’t have time for you.”

The half-Apple was in her hand again, and she clenched her fist around it. Flynn didn’t think she was worth his time, did he? She’d show him _worth his time_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, I imagine that not much changes on the Annex side of things: Flynn shows up, insults and pwns everyone, Ezekiel pickpockets the half-Apple and sends Mr Drake packing, etc. And then they realize: where the fuck is Eve? Meanwhile, Eve has actually started to make inroads on that whole 'taking over the world' thing, using her NATO/military connections on both sides of the fence. I think Eve would be terrifying with access to nuclear weapons and a giant need to prove herself in charge.
> 
> For reference, as close as I can tell Lamia is holding a tanto, a Japanese dagger measuring 6-12 in/15-30 cm. It was commonly paired with a tachi, a sword that predated the katana and was around 27-31 in/70-80cm long. Lamia did say her long sword was a katana, which was commonly paired with a wakizashi (12-24 in/30-60 cm) but that seems too long for the blade she's using here. Also, the tanto was primarily a stabbing weapon, and it does look like Lamia meant to stab Eve.
> 
> The scabbard for a Japanese sword is called a saya.
> 
> (Please let me know if I'm wrong, as all my knowledge of Japanese swords comes from anime and Wikipedia.)
> 
> I kept wanting Eve to refer to Flynn as the 'madman in a box.' Does Eve watch Doctor Who, I wonder?


End file.
